


Tim is Fucking a 17-Year-Old

by spaceMaverick



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, this is hella short i just wanted to show yall, to those looking for ticcimask: its not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Toby follows Tim and Brian in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my brother thought of this in the car on the way to school. i drew a comic and now heres some writing for it.

Tim looked around as he and Brian walked through the woods. It would have been really nice if they weren’t masked and on their way to kill some stranger. It was impossible to tell if Brian was as bored as Tim was, but he could guess. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they continued in silence, only broken by the occasional small cough from Tim. 

 

Suddenly, Brain turned around sharply. He- somehow- looked around and stopped on a figure hiding behind a tree. Tim recognized the striped sleeves and let out a sigh of relief. They were safe.

 

“Why is _he _here?” Brain questioned. He had turned to Tim, anger visible in his posture.__

 

“How am I supposed to know that?” Tim’s answer was muffled by the mask.

 

“B-because he’s GAY,” Toby’s shout made a bird fly out of a bush.

 

Brian pulled his hood down and took off his mask. “Tim,” he said harshly, “he’s fucking seventeen.”

 

Tim’s face flushed and he ran his fingers through his hair, causing his mask to fall to the side. “I didn’t say _anything _.” He retorted.__


End file.
